


Good boy, Draco

by Lalalaartje



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco's finishing his sleeve, F/M, Luna's a tattoo artist, M/M, Praise Kink, Seamus and Blaise own the tattoo shop, just an adopted plunnie really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29204874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalalaartje/pseuds/Lalalaartje
Summary: The one where Draco gets his sleeve finished and his dark mark covered up, and Luna touches his praise kink without even realising.Blaise is just being a good friend, really.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Good boy, Draco

**Author's Note:**

> I totally blame the restricted section-chat for this, as I found this plunnie roaming free there and couldn't help adopting it.  
> It is unedited, unbeta'd and all mistakes are mine.
> 
> I do not own any of these characters, and if it wasn't clear from the contents of this, I'm not making money out of writing this.

“‘Llo mate,” Seamus smiled at Draco as he walked into the shop. It was already dark outside, but that wasn’t so strange as he had just finished work for the day. He had only just made it in time for his appointment. “Blaise’s in the back, he’s expecting you, you can go right through.” 

“‘Kay, thanks Shay,” Draco smiled, left his heavy coat on the stand next to the door and shuffled past the counter.

“Oh, and remind him to ring you up when he’s finished. He always forgets and I won’t be here. ‘M leaving in a bit, since Dean’s taking me out for our anniversary.” 

Draco chuckled, enamoured with the way Seamus still blushed whenever he mentioned Dean’s name or their relationship, even if they had been married for two years. “Will do Shay, enjoy the night out with your man!”

As soon as he pulled the door to the front of the shop closed behind him, the sounds of the busy London streets disappeared immediately. He took a moment to breathe, all tension from an infuriating day of mostly paperwork falling off his shoulders as he inhaled the soothing scent of tattoo ink with a faint hint of disinfectant. He had been looking forward to this appointment, and been equally put out when he’d had to reschedule  _ twice  _ because of a case that required overtime. It didn’t matter anymore though, he was here now, and he wasn’t leaving without the final part of his sleeve. 

“Blaise”, he greeted his oldest friend with a clap to the shoulder, already pulling off his jumper, eager to get started. 

“Draco. How’s Harry?”

“I’ve told you man, ask  _ him _ . I’m his roommate, not your go-between. And ask him out while you’re at it, would do him good to get out of the house once in a while.” Draco huffed. “Oh, Luna, didn’t see you there. Hi.”

Luna sauntered over to him, unbothered by his now naked upper body as she pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. “Hi Draco, good to see you again,” she smiled, in that whimsical, unearthed way of hers. 

“Yeah, I meant to tell you Draco, if it’s alright with you, she’s gonna be your artist. I mean, we’ve been over the design, and I’ll be here to supervise and help out, but she wanted the practice for this technique, and I thought you wouldn’t mind.” Blaise explained her unexpected presence.

“Sure, that’s fine,” Draco nodded. “Where do you want me, Luna?”

“Just in the chair, Draco, I’ll be right with you.” Another sweet smile was thrown his way before she joined Blaise at the counter. They were talking softly as Blaise pointed a few things out on the sheet that held the design, and finally Luna nodded decisively before she took the rolling cart from the corner to grab all necessities. There were 7 different inks, all magical and changing colours, 12 needles of varying sizes and finally the tattoo-wand and some disinfectant for his skin.

“This is going to be real pretty when it’s finished, Draco, I’m sure,” Luna remarked as she first washed and then disinfected his skin. He looked down at where her long, slender finger trailed across his left arm. His sleeve consisted of various designs, all having their own meaning and significance to him, but now it was time for the final piece, right over the mark that had defined so much of his life, or his youth at least. 

“Draco, we’ve gone over this,” Blaise interrupted, joining them by the chair. “The magic in the mark has died with the man who gave it to you, but it’s likely that it’ll hurt more because of the way it was created. I’ve looked into it, but of course there’s not much literature on similar cases.”

“Fortunately,” Draco interrupted.

Blaise nodded solemnly. “Fortunately, indeed. Well, Luna, you know what to do, I’ll just be over there sketching for that back-piece I’m doing next week.”

“I’m sure we’ll manage Blaise,” Luna chimed. “Ready, Draco?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” he replied solemnly.

He closed his eyes for the first part. It was just the outline in black, and while it stung in some places, it was nothing he wasn’t used to. Nothing he didn’t enjoy, if he was honest.

“Draco, could you see if this is what you wanted? I could still change it now if necessary.” Luna tapped his shoulder as she spoke, smiling softly as he opened his eyes and craned his neck to look at his arm. He suppressed a gasp, already so impressed with her work. The peacock blended it perfectly with the rest of the designs, the Draco-constellation to its left, the Latin words above and the daffodils to the left and underneath it and, even just the outline covered up the dark mark completely, the magic ink infusing his skin exactly the way it was intended to. 

“It’s perfect, Luna, absolutely perfect.” His voice sounded a bit hoarse as if it had been unused for a prolonged period of time.

He could see Blaise turning around on his swivel chair out of the corner of his eye, a pleased smile on the man’s face as he scrutinised his apprentice’s work, nodding as he turned around to continue his own work.

“Okay, here we go then,” 

Draco watched as her brow furrowed in concentration, her wand in hand for the complicated spellwork required for the next part. The tip dragged over his skin first, leaving a warm trail in its wake and then dipped in the different ink colours. The inks swirled as the charms set into place and Draco couldn’t help holding his breath as she switched back to the tattoo wand and dipped it into the vessel, starting with the deep blue colour. 

The simple lines of the peacock had shifted under her spellwork, leaving it with its tail spread wide open and ready to be coloured in. 

“What’s the design about,” Luna asked softly, brow still furrowed as she concentrated on colouring the right spots.

“It’s… At the manor, we had these albino peacocks,” Draco explained.

“Yes, I remember,” Luna offered, seemingly unbothered by the memory, although Draco was sure it wasn’t a pleasant one.

“They came with the manor, and were part of the Malfoy heritage. Symbolising purity and such.”

Luna hummed in recognition, swapping her needle and going for the darkest green ink now.

“They all died in the months after the war and I never replaced them, never felt the need. But this one… I want it to tell that I’ve left behind my heritage. Taken what I chose to take with me and made it better. Made myself better, more nuanced, open minded and colourful than I could have been under the weight of that heritage.”

“Oh, sweetie, that’s beautiful,” Luna breathed, locking eyes with him for a second before she focused on her work once more.

“Thanks,” Draco whispered, unsure why he had suddenly lost his voice.

She changed colours once more, humming to herself as she worked, and as soon as she put the needle to his skin, he could tell this one was going to be the hard part. He hissed as the red ink bleed into his skin, couldn’t help the flinch that overtook him before he steeled himself again and let out his breath in a measured, calm way.

“Good boy,” Luna muttered.

He must’ve misunderstood, heard it wrong, but still, his entire body stilled, his breathing stocked as his cheeks grew hot. 

She never stopped her humming, but lifted the needle from his skin to look at him, her soft smile in place as it always seemed to be. She blinked slowly at him and asked. “Alright?”

Finally, Draco broke out of his stupor and managed to nod. “Yeah, alright.”

Behind Luna, he could see Blaise shaking with silent laughter, and if looks could kill, Blaise would’ve been six feet under in the blink of an eye.

Instead, he decided to make it even worse.

“Well, I can see you’ve got it covered, dear, I think I’ll head out early. My muse isn’t co-operating anyway. Ta, love, lock up when you’re done, yeah?”

“See you in the morning, Blaise,” Luna chimed.

Draco was going to kill him. 


End file.
